


Just like in the pulp magazines[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Amplificathon 2016, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Parenting, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Pastiche, Plotting World Domination, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spy Movie Parody, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Vipera - aka Elle Murphy of 89 Crosslet Vale, Greenwich, England - had a plan. It was immaculate, as her plans always were; she did not take kindly to being derailed. And by a dilettante in a rumpled tuxedo, at that. Fucking Double-Oh. Elle knew for a fact he practiced his seduction routines in the mirror.</p>
<p>She’d bugged his apartment years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like in the pulp magazines[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just like in the pulp magazines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888395) by [adreadfulidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreadfulidea/pseuds/adreadfulidea). 



Podfic length: 14:04 [8.8MB]  
Streaming/Download via google drive: [Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOTDNzdUh4am9rT3M/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> The music and noises used in this podfic are from the music video, of course. Thanks alot to adreadfulidea for allowing me to record this fic!


End file.
